


Shrine of the Cloak - Uncharted fanfic

by NathanDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake
Summary: Chloe Frazer and Nathan Drake, two of the best people in the business, partner up to take down a powerful but dangerous war criminal. Romeo Pracade, a man with a dream of taking over the world. Or as he calls it, making it better. On the race to acquire the legendary Shrine of the Cloak, Drake and Frazer must face difficult obstacles in order to get to the treasure first. Who will win?





	Shrine of the Cloak - Uncharted fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the events of Uncharted 2. Have any questions, I'll answer them for you in the comments. Enjoy!

Screaming bullets came whizzing through the air, pecking at the concrete barrier that was the only thing sitting between Nathan Drake, Chloe Frazer, and the relentless gunfire. 

Nate blindly shot a bullet over their defence before taking the magazine out of his pistol, “Shit, I’m out!” He shouted before throwing away his gun. “You got bullets any left?”

Chloe shook her head, her back stuck to the collapsing concrete like a starfish on glass. “Nate, we need to get out of here pronto.” She warned, and Nate agreed. The bullets were only getting closer. 

“Let me think,” He hushed, desperately looking around for an exit point. “Maybe we could climb up that tower, or—no… Nate don’t be stupid…” 

“You’re mumbling to yourself again,” Chloe cupped a hand over Nate’s cheek gently but sternly. “That means you’re as worried as I am. Look, I don’t think we have much choice—”

The sound of an explosion rattled the ground. It didn’t sound too far from where they were. 

“We should surrender before—” 

“Chloe,” Nate stopped her, putting his hand over hers. “That’s a terrible idea.” The Drake laughed humorlessly, before peeking his head around cover. “Look, you see that opening over there?” He pointed to an alleyway a few meters up from them. 

“I can kind of see it, yes.” 

Nate nodded, kneeling up a bit. “We could escape through that gap and make it back to the car from there.” 

“Okay, hold on cowboy,” She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes clenched shut. “Please tell me you’re not talking about the alleyway right behind all of the enemies?” 

“That’s the one,” 

“Are you insane?” Chloe almost screamed. “If you so much peek your head up you’ll get shot but you think that—” 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Nate motioned his hands for her to calm down. He then pulled a small grenade from the pockets of his jeans, “You worry too much.” 

Before she could even ask what he was thinking of doing, Nathan threw the grenade like a frisbee right into the gunfire. Frazer pinned her ears, expecting an explosion, but there was nothing. When she looked up from cover, she saw something even better.

“A smoke bomb. It’s always good to come prepared, ey?” Nate nudged his companion with his elbow before pulling her up. “Now, we should probably run.” 

“Probably!” Chloe agreed, and with that the duo made their way around the army of goons. They escaped unnoticed, but definitely not unscathed. 

\--

They were in Afghanistan, looking for the sacred Shrine of the Cloak that was believed to have been worn by the prophet Muhammad. The cloak supposedly had powers wired into it that gave the wearer the ability to see the future, the past, and anyone in the present.  
Neither Chloe nor Nate wanted the cloak, but rather the safety of the world. Romeo Pracade, or as Frazer called him, Hitler, wanted the cloak to help guide him in his future wars. 

“I will take over the world,” He basically said. “And there’s nothing you can do about it, muahahahah.” 

Well, that’s all Nate heard, anyway. Romeo had plans of conquering Afghanistan, building his army, and then eventually taking over other parts of the world. Slowly but surely, his numbers would grow with each poor city invaded. And with the power of the Cloak, he would be unstoppable. 

Nathan and Chloe weren’t gonna let that happen. So, what were they going to do? Uh, get the cloak first! And then rip it to shreds. Or sell it. 

They haven’t thought that far ahead.


End file.
